heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Father and Son
"Father and Son" is the third chapter in Heavy Rain. Overview This chapter takes place two years after Jason Mars' death in the previous chapter and eighteen months after Ethan's recovery from a six-month long coma. This chapter largely serves as demonstration of just how shattered Ethan's life is; his wife has divorced him some time ago, and now his second and last son is cold and distant to him. Description After the loss of Jason it appears that Ethan is struggling to keep his life on track. Now separated from his wife, Grace, Ethan lives alone with Shaun in a worn and ugly duplex apartment. The apartment is sparsely kept and furnished badly and cheaply. Unpacked boxes fill corners, and Ethan's "office" upstairs is largely dusty and abandoned with the exception of a corner where a VCR and TV sit. (The player can have Ethan watch the tape in the VCR, which shows an old video of Jason and Shaun playing and Ethan asking Jason what he wants to be when he grows up. Ethan will break down briefly after watching.) Ethan's employment status and income are never brought up; considering he was comatose for six months it is possible he is on some kind of unemployment or disability. Ethan has joint custody of Shaun and cares for him during the week. Ethan has a schedule for Shaun written out on a chalkboard in the kitchen. Following this schedule as well as getting medicine from the bathroom for Shaun when he sneezes and retrieving his teddy bear from the laundry room when putting him to bed will earn a trophy. The chapter outlines a distinct rift between Ethan and Shaun. Throughout, they barely talk; Shaun prefers to watch television rather than engage with his dad. When questioned, Shaun is reticent, keeping conversation to a minimum. Ethan is wracked with guilt and frustration over his relationship with Shaun and failure to save Jason. It is up to the player to make choices on how best to tend to Shaun's needs. The player can neglect Shaun entirely, or impose a schedule of homework, dinner, and then a suitable bedtime upon him. Once Shaun is put to bed, the chapter concludes with Ethan suffering from seizure-like symptoms in his home. After blacking out, he awakes suddenly to find himself outside in the rain, unaware of how he got there, clutching a small origami figure. Walkthrough Characters * Ethan Mars * Shaun Mars * Jason Mars (on video) * Grace Mars (on video) Trophies * Good Father – Follow the schedule with Shaun and put him to bed in a good mood. Trivia * This chapter has a unique loading screen that shows Ethan as he appears in "Prologue," before the accident. This is somewhat strange considering that this chapter takes place 2 years after that. * The chapter can prove to be quite distressing for Ethan as there are several items that directly remind him of Jason's death and of his family and life before the incident. Most notably, there is a family home video that can be viewed in the upstairs study; if Ethan watches it, he will rebuke himself for obsessing over it. * The small origami figure found in Ethan's hand at the climax of this chapter is a dog similar to those found in the hands of the Origami Killer's victims. This later leads Ethan to believe he is suffering from dissociative identity disorder and a part of him is the killer. * Ethan and, oddly, his psychologist Dr. Dupré both confuse dissociative identity disorder - once popularly referred to as multiple personalities - and schizophrenia. * The chapter can be ended quickly by turning off the TV Shaun's watching. Say no twice after turning off the TV and Shaun will go upstairs and hate you for what you've done. He will also be upset if the player makes him go to bed early. However, upsetting Shaun will not earn the Good Father trophy. * If the player allows Shaun to stay up late, he will fall asleep on the couch at 10:00. The player will then be prompted to carry him to his bed, change him into his pajamas, and tuck him in. Should this happen, the player can actually leave the room and end the chapter without changing Shaun into his pajamas. * If Shaun falls asleep on the couch and Ethan is elsewhere in the house and does not interact with Shaun to take him upstairs, Ethan will freeze for a few moments before the game goes to the cutscene with him carrying Shaun to his room. * If the player examines the nightstand next to Shaun's bed they will see a drawing Shaun made. If the player executes the correct motion they will see the picture clearly and see that Shaun recreated the scene of Jason's death at the mall. * If the player does not ask if Shaun would like a snack or fails to get a snack for Shaun, he will get a snack of potato chips from the kitchen himself. * Note that when Shaun is put to bed the blackout does not occur until the player has made Ethan leave the room. * When Shaun goes upstairs to get ready for bed, if Ethan goes ahead of him and turns the lights on just as Shaun comes upstairs, Shaun will freeze for a brief moment before walking into the bathroom. * When Shaun asks for his teddy, if Ethan says no both times, Shaun will become angry and turn away from Ethan. If this happens, Ethan will be unable to kiss Shaun goodnight, pull the covers over him, or close his bedroom door. * After putting Shaun to bed, if the player presses R2 in quick successions instead of holding it, Ethan will be able to walk close to his bedroom door before blacking out. However, the cutscene will show him in front of Shaun's bedroom door regardless. * Shaun is watching "Pyrats" by Les Gobelins. * Whether or not you are nice to Shaun will not affect the storyline. * There are four glitches that may occur in this chapter: ** While Shaun is eating his dinner, if you perform the motion to get up from the table at the same time Shaun gets up to put away his plate, Ethan will freeze and stand in one spot indefinitely. This glitch will force you to reset the PS3. ** If Ethan goes upstairs and enters the bathroom, then tries to go back downstairs, there is a chance for his model to begin phasing through the stairs and through the floor. This glitch will force you to restart the chapter. ** If Shaun is kept up very late (between 9:30 and 10:00), the interaction to ask him to go to bed will not show up, making it impossible to put him to bed. The only way to end the chapter here is for you to use the method above - turning off the TV while Shaun is watching - and he will be angry and run upstairs. This, of course, prevents you from getting the Good Father trophy. ** If Ethan turns the TV off while Shaun is still watching it, the interaction to turn it back on after Shaun asks him to will not appear. The only way to end the chapter is to either restart the chapter or tell Shaun no. The latter method prevents you from getting the Good Father trophy. It is unknown what causes this glitch, but it can be caused by the PS3 or PS4 system lagging and causing the game to run slower. Videos de:Vater und Sohn es:Padre e hijo Category:Chapters Category:Ethan Mars Chapters Category:Gameplay Category:Heavy Rain